


The Nargle's Orchard

by SJoan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJoan/pseuds/SJoan
Summary: Luna helps Hermione with her Mastery project in an interesting way.





	The Nargle's Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you KH for being an amazing Beta!! <3

Glancing at the clock on the wall of the library, Hermione blew her errant curls out of her face. Twenty more minutes to study before she had to race across the grounds to meet Luna near the orchard. Why exactly Luna required her for this project, Hermione wasn’t sure. Something to do with Nargles, apples, and the pheromones released during the Autumn season… Luna had caught her at a bad time and instead of asking more questions about what help she needed, Hermione had just agreed. 

And, of course, Luna wanted to do this the weekend Hermione had planned on getting a head start on her Mastery projects. Just perfect. 

A warm, pink blush crept up her neck. That had been happening a lot lately; Hermione just agreeing to something Luna wanted or needed or blushing profusely when Luna was mentioned. Luna also seemed to be popping up out of nowhere when Hermione needed a hand with something. Almost as if she knew before Hermione did what she’d need.

Sighing, she shook her head and turned back to the page she was reading. No time to think about what could or couldn’t be going on with Luna. She had far too much to do - didn’t the professors realize telling the students to pick their own topics made for a much more stressful situation? She already had a list of five topics to discuss with each of her professors. 

Hermione would most likely use rune warding for Ancient Runes. Possibly a dual topic for Arithmancy as well if she could use the formulas to calculate probabilities. Potions was a bit more difficult. She hadn’t had the chance to use Potions much while they were on the run and her skills were a bit rusty even after NEWTs. If she could figure out a way to throw it in with the warding for Ancient Runes…that would be perfect. 

Ideally, she’d do one giant project combining all of the Mastery Requirements. It wasn’t done often, but why not increase the challenge? Professor McGonagall had mentioned a giant project would be more unique, and one combining her three subjects would definitely put her at the top of the list.

Brushing her quill against her cheek, Hermione stopped that train of thought before it could get away on her again. No more fantasizing of the what ifs. It was time to buckle down and show the Wizarding World another side of Gryffindor’s Princess.

\-----

Leaves crunched below her feet as Hermione walked the path to the orchard on the edge of Hogwart’s Grounds. Now, where exactly had Luna said to meet? Something about apples, where were the apple trees here? Did Northern Scotland have the right climate for apple trees? She knew certain species grew just fine near London, she’d toured a few of the orchards there with her parents, but to have this many in Northern Scotland seemed strange to her. 

“Oh, I suppose there’s always the magical route.” She muttered under her breath. “And there’s no way Neville wouldn’t try and get another species to grow up here.” 

Pushing open the small gate, Hermione marvelled at the size of the orchard. Granted, Hogwart’s Grounds probably had lots of healthy residue magic, but how well everything was growing after all of the Dark Magic that had been released here, well, it was impressive. 

Professor Sprout must have spent a lot of time out here in the past few years. Neville too. She’d have to ask him how his Mastery program was going - maybe this orchard had something to do with it? She could see small touches here and there that reminded her of the young professor. 

She walked down to the small bench beneath one of the flowering apple trees. Placing her bag on it, she reached up and plucked one of the flowers, bringing it to her nose. The fruity smell enveloped her senses, bringing up old family memories of baking apple pies with her parents. She’d have to go home for a visit soon, hopefully, mum would have apples ready.

“There you are Hermione!” 

Hermione glanced up to where Luna’s voice had come from. She was dangling from one of the thicker branches of the tree, a flower crown on her head. “Pull out your parchment, you’ll want to record this.”

“What is ‘this’ Luna? Why are we out here in the orchard instead of in the library? You know I was going to start on my Mastery Projects this weekend.”

Luna blinked at her, tilting her head to one side. “But Hermione, this is part of that.”

“Part of my Mastery Projects?”

“Well, yes. I thought I could show you how Nargle’s pheromones increase Runic Warding potentials. But only when they pollinate certain apple trees.” 

Hermione blinked. “Nargles pollinate?”

“Of course silly, bees can only do so much, and Nargles love the taste of apple pollen.”

\---

Luna’s bright eyes sparkled at Hermione, waiting for her to catch on to the thought process. Hermione narrowed hers, shuffling through her notes. 

“You mean to say… that the pheromones released during the...” Hermione paused, arching an eyebrow at the thought. “The Nargle mating season…” Luna nodded enthusiastically. “It increases the potential for Runic Wards, magical output, and the success potential, and it all comes back to the type of apple the Nargles pollinate?”

Luna grinned at her. “Nargles are very interesting creatures, Hermione.”

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled. “I’d have to agree with you there. I wonder...” She looked around at the orchard, the flowers bright and fragrant. “Is there a way to view Nargles? To photograph them, or document their existence?” She gestured to the many trees surrounding them. “I have to document everything or the Mastery Board won’t allow me to continue with this project.”

Nodding, Luna pointed to a small copse of trees just down the path. “You’ll find what you’re looking for there. They react to strong emotions, you see.”

Hermione giggled. “Nargles pollinate trees and react to strong emotions? Which emotions? And where did you learn this stuff, Luna?” 

“My mother was an experimenter. She left many notes behind recording the effect apples have on Nargles.” She shrugged. “And the opposite I suppose.” Luna held a hand out to Hermione. “Let’s go!” 

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Hermione took the offered hand and followed Luna to the area she’d pointed at. “You never answered my question you know.” 

“Hmm? Oh, right.” Luna paused, looking up at the bright blue sky. “Nargles react to all those feelings you’ve hidden for the past while. They sense the reason you’ve blushed, stuttered, clenched your fists…” She smiled, clasping Hermione’s hand with both of her’s. “They react to strong emotions. Especially ones admitted to.” 

Hermione's stomach clenched. “The reason I’ve stuttered and blushed?” She could feel the heat creeping along her cheekbones. Grabbing a small curl of hair, she twisted it around her finger, nibbling on the end. “I don’t think I know what you’re talking about Luna. I’ve just been busy with studying and preparing for the Mastery Program.” 

“Oh, that’s alright Hermione. It’s okay if you’re not ready to admit anything.” Luna stopped and pulled out her wand. “Here, I’ll show you a spell my mother used to use to record her experiments.” 

\---

“The pheromones released during the Nargle’s mating period, the Autumn season, increase the potential for Runic Wards, the wards’ magical output, and the success potential. Nargles pollinate certain species of apple trees, and the pollen mixed with pheromones creates areas of Rune potential. Statistically, the benefits are greatly increased when Bloody Ploughman apples are used. Other species such as Egremont Russet, Laxton's Superb, and Spartan occasionally create Rune potential sites, but the chance of that happening is less than half.” Hermione paused, clearing her throat. “I have a few references and slides to show as I’m explaining that part, but together with the other parts of the presentation,” She gestured around her, pointing to the apple flowers, pollen slides, Nargle photos and Arithmancy formulas on the table beside her. “I think I’ve got everything covered.” She grinned at the witch sitting in front of her.

Professor McGonagall blinked a few times, looked at the evidence Hermione had gathered and blinked again. “Well, Miss Granger… I believe this topic is one that no one has covered before. Where ever did you get the idea?” 

Hermione smiled. “Well Professor, Luna helped me with it actually. She helped me with a lot of it.” She hoped the blush she could feel darkening her cheeks wasn’t too noticeable.

“Miss Lovegood? And where did she come up with this?” 

“Her mother, Professor. She left numerous journals detailing the observations she had made in reference to Nargles, Wrackspurts, and creatures of the like.” 

“Very well. Good work Miss Granger. I will allow this project for your Mastery Program.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

Professor McGonagall nodded briskly and left the room. Hermione waited a few seconds before letting out a shriek, jumping in a circle and waving her hands around in excitement. Stopping before someone in the corridor heard, she quickly packed up her research and set off. 

First thing first, she had to find Luna.

\---

“Luna! Luna, she approved it!” Hermione shouted, hair streaming behind her as she ran down the orchard path to their bench. “It’s a project she’s never heard of before, and she seemed slightly sceptical when I first mentioned it, but with the evidence and formulas and everything!” She paused, taking a big gulp of air. “Luna?” 

“Up here, Hermione!” Luna waved from her tree branch. “Come up.” 

Puffing slightly, Hermione put her bag down and climbed up to the branch Luna was sitting on. “I can’t believe she approved it! I was so concerned!” 

Luna giggled. “Of course she’d approve it, you’re brilliant you know.” 

Hermione blushed. “Uh... thanks.” 

Pushing some of the hair that had fallen across Hermione’s face behind her ear, Luna tilted her head and smiled. “Of course. You’re also quite fascinating to watch when you blush.” 

“Uh…” Hermione's heart thumped loudly in her chest.

Luna leaned over and kissed her cheek. “It’s alright Hermione, I can tell you feel the same way.” She giggled again. “You wouldn’t blush as red as these apples if you didn’t.”


End file.
